


Under the Blue Moon

by kerobin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerobin/pseuds/kerobin
Summary: 파일럿판에서의 그 장면은 정말...정말이지 언더월드의 한 장면이었음. 나만 이 생각한 거 아닌 거 맞다. 유튭에 영상도 있다고!이건 뭐가 진실이고 뭐가 꿈인지 애매하게 한번 그려보고 싶어서 결말을 이따구로 내긴 했는데.....외전은 생각중.





	Under the Blue Moon

창문을 열자 찬 기운이 서늘하게 들어왔다.   
  
이제 벌써 가을이네.   
  
존은 오늘 왔던 미나라는 환자를 떠올렸다. 그러고 보니, 드라큘라라도 나올 것 같은 밤이다. 그 환자는 공교롭게도 브람 스토커의 그 유명한 드라큘라에 나오는 여주인공과 같은 이름에, 공교롭게도 목에 생긴 상처의 감염때문에 온 여자였다. 그녀는 긴 머리의 미녀였는데 왠지 모르게 창백한 혈색을 하고 있었다. 검사 결과는 아직 나오지 않았지만 어쩌면 사실 그녀는 드라큘라에게 물린 것일지도 모른다는 어처구니 없는 상상을 해 본다. 마침 만월의 밤이다. 이런 날씨, 이런 밤이기에 미신을 좋아하는 이들이라면 농담으로만 받아들이지는 않으리라. 어린 시절엔 이런 저런 괴물들이 다 있으리라 믿었었다. 그러나 의학공부를 하면서 그는 뱀파이어에게 피를 빨리는 것보다 모기에게 피를 빨려 말라리아에 걸리는 게 더 무서운 일이라는 것을 알게 되었다. 또한 늑대인간의 습격보다 적군의 야습이 더 무서운 일이었다. 이렇게 어른이 되어가는 것이겠지.  
  
  
셜록은 '핑크색 연구' 사건을 끝낸 이후로 묘하게 밤외출이 잦았다. 정확히는 그 핑크색 가방을 찾아 밤의 쓰레기장을 뒤진 그 이후였다. 오늘도 셜록은 돌아오지 않아 존은 살짝 걱정이 되었다. 그럴 인간이 아니라는 건 알지만, 그래도 요즘 청소년들은 무섭지 않은가. 각종 강도라던가 하는 길거리 범죄들은 사람을 가리지 않는 법이다. 항상 택시를 타고 다니기에, 택시가 연관된 범죄에도 연루될 지 모른다. 약 같은 걸 하는 인간이니까 그런 쪽으로 얽힐 지도 모른다.  
존은 한숨을 쉬며 그래도 플랫 메이트니까 어쩔수 없다며 휴대폰을 집어 들고 셜록에게 전화를 걸었다.  
  
바로 그 때, 쿵쿵쿵 계단 올라오는 소리가 들렸다.  
문을 활짝 열고 들어온 이는 역시 셜록이었다.  
  
“왜 이제 와! 문자보냈는데....답장이라도 해 줘야지 잠을 자지! 그런 거 없는 줄은 알지만, 뱀파이어한테 습격이라도 당한 줄 알았어”  
  
“뱀파이어는....있어”  
  
셜록이 평소처럼 틱틱대며 소파에 쓰러져 앉을 줄 알았는데, 그게 아니라 점잖게 자신에게 다가와 눈을 똑바로 바라보며 이렇게 말하자, 존은 당황스러웠다. 평소보다 셜록의 눈이 더 투명해 보인다. 낯빛은 푸르스름한 달빛의 탓인지 방금 들어와 아직 추운 탓인지 평소보다 더 창백해 보인다. 뭔가....너무나 기묘한 기분, 아마도 방금 전까지 드라큘라에 대한 생각을 한 탓일 것이다. 그렇게 스스로에게 고작 플랫 메이트 셜록따위가 뭐가 무섭냐며 되뇌이며, 쿵쾅거리는 가슴을 진정시키려 애썼다. 존은 셜록이 얼굴을 떼고 돌아서서 목도리를 풀르자 정말 바닥에 주저앉아 버리고 싶었다. 다리에 힘이 들어가지 않는 건 아마도 심리적인...림프관 이상이 도진 거겠지.  
존이 의자에 막 앉는 찰라, 셜록이 코트를 벗어 걸어두며 말했다.  
  
“내가 왜 뱀파이어가 있다고 하는지 궁금해하지 않는 건가?”  
  
뱀파이어에 대한 무슨 이론이 있길래 저렇게 자신만만해하며 굉장하군 등등의 찬사를 바라는 눈빛으로 자신을 바라보는 건지, 존은 정말로 궁금해지기 시작했다. 걸려든 것 같다는 느낌도 조금 들었지만, 존은 호기심과 스릴을 즐기는 남자니까 그런 것에 신경쓰면 지는 거다. 어쨌거나, 존은 되물었다.  
  
“무슨 근거로 있다고 주장하는 거지? 요즘은 트와일라잇을 보는 십대들조차 그게 허구라는 걸 알고 있다구.”

“그야..”  
  
셜록의 목울대가 꿀꺽 울렸다. 평소처럼 속사포처럼 그의 이론을 말하지 않는 것이 수상해, 존 역시 침을 삼켰다. 설마 자기가 뱀파이어라고 하는 건 아니겠지?  
  
“그야...”

“그야....그야 내가 뱀파이어이기 때문이지.”  
  
  
오, 마이, 갓.  
  
누나가 36이지만 lol을 쓸 때 이런 마음일까. 아프간에서도 외쳐보지 않은 신을 외치게 하다니, 존은 정말로 자신의 플랫 메이트가 미친게 아닐까 이제 진심으로 걱정이 되었다. 도노반 경사가 맞았다. 이제 블로그에, 내 플랫메이트는 어린애같고, 좀 미친 놈같지만 멋지고 챠밍하다고 했던 그 글을 수정할 날이 온 것이다. 그냥 미친놈이었다고.  
  
“'그런' 뱀파이어? 피 빨아먹는?”

“피를 빨아먹는 존재를 뱀파이어라고 하지. 설마 자네, 뱀파이어가 뭔지 모르는 건 아니겠지? ”  
  
셜록이 예의 그, 평소의, 뺀질한 표정으로 되물어왔을 때, 존은 뭐라고 말해야할 지 알 수가 없었다. 그렇지만, 생각해보면 셜록이 뱀파이어라니 이처럼 어울리는 일이 또 어디에 있겠는가? 창백한 핏기없는 얼굴, 호리호리한 몸매의 옅은 눈동자에 짙은 밤색 머리의, 칙칙한 롱코트가 엄청나게 잘 어울리며, 묘하게 고전적이고 귀족적인 분위기에, 기벽이 있지만 또 예상외의 고상한 취미들을 갖고 있고, 역시 천재적인 능력의 형님과 그 외의 가족관계따위 알 도리조차 없는 셜록 홈즈라는 이 인물이 뱀파이어가 아니라면, 대체 누가 뱀파이어라고 명함이나 내밀겠냐는 말이다. 오 세상에. 그러고보니 그는 밥도 잘 먹지 않는다.  
존은 거기까지 생각하고 머리를 흔들었다. 본인이 생각해도 스스로가 셜록의 농간에 놀아나고 있는 것 같았다. 이렇게 헷갈려하는 자신을 보며 즐거워하다 뱀파이어따위 세상에 있을 리가 없다며 비웃을 것이 틀림없다. 셜록의 악취미적인 장난에 이번에도 놀아났구나, 나는 더이상은 놀아나지 않을테다, 하며 존이 눈을 떴을 때, 눈 앞에는 셜록의 얼굴이 들이밀어져 있었다.  
  
“헉”  
  
존이 너무 놀라 뒷걸음질 치자, 셜록은 그런 존을 한걸음씩 따라와, 존을 창가에까지 밀어붙였다.  
  
“믿지 못하겠지만, 난 진짜 뱀파이어라네.”  
  
그렇게 말하며 셜록이 이를 드러내고 웃어보였다. 바로 그 때, 존은 볼 수 있었다. 그의 날카로운 송곳니를.  
  
“그거...진짜야? 한 번 만져봐도 될까? ”  
  
존은 믿을 수가 없었다. 장난감가게에 파는 가짜 송곳니일 지도 몰랐다. 셜록의 벌린 입에 손가락을 살며시 가져다 대고 송곳니를 만져보았다. 잇몸까지 손가락을 밀어넣어, 치열을 더듬어보았다.  
  
그 순간, 강렬한 통증인지 쾌감인지 모를 감각이 그를 덮쳤다. 셜록이, 그의 손가락에 송곳니를 박고 피를 빨고 있었다. 피가 손가락에서 손목으로, 팔목으로 흘러내리고 있었다. 팔꿈치에서 잠시 멈췄다가 한방울씩 똑똑 떨어져 셔츠에 핏자국을 내고 있었다.  
  
눈앞에서, 자신의 팔에 흐르는 피를 핥고 있는 저 허여멀겋고 섹시한 남자는 셜록이 맞았다.  
  
  
  
그리고 존은 눈을 떴다.  
엎드려 잔 건지 이마에 눌린 자국이 느껴진다.  
  
“일어났나? 그럼 마이크로프트한테 문자 좀 보내줘.”  
  
언제 들어와서 저러고 있는지, 셜록이 창문을 열어놓고 창가에 서서 커튼을 휘감고는 저런 소리를 밉살맞게 하고 있다. 한 삼십분 정도 잔 것 같다. 시계를 보니 이제 12시 반이다.  
  
“셜록, 내가 방금 꾼 꿈이 말야..”  
  
하긴, 말해봤자 프로이트인지 융인지의 이론이나 들먹일 게 뻔하다. 블로그에 써 봤자 다들 또 비웃을 것 같고. 고개를 도리도리 휘저으며 존은 꿈을 발설할 계획따위 깨끗하게 단념했다. 그리고 셜록이 부탁한 문자를 날렸다.  
  
  
  
다음날, 존은 언제나처럼 출근해서 어제의 그 환자의 검사결과를 받아보았다. 피가 모자라단다. 빈혈이라기에는 조금 묘한, 그런 것이다. 수혈을 해야 할 것 같아 연락을 취해줬다. 어제의 꿈이 생각났다. 이 환자 때문에 그런 꿈을 꾼 것이로군.  
존이 그런 생각을 하며 문을 나설 때, 뒤에서 사라가 그를 불러세웠다.  
  
“존, 셔츠 깃에 뭔가 묻었네요.”  
  
“네? ”  
  
“있어봐요,”  
  
사라가 그의 셔츠 깃을 들추며 갸웃거렸다.  
  
“얼룩같은 게 묻었어요. 그러고보니 목덜미에 반점? 불그스름한 자국이 두 개 있네요. 꼭 뱀파이어한테 물린 자국 같이.”  
  
“네? 뱀파이어요? ”  
  
“어머, 농담인데. 정말 믿으시는 건 아니죠? 어쨌든 아직까지 집에 모기가 있나 보네요.”  
  
사라는 그렇게 얘기하고는 전화를 받으러 가 버렸고, 존은 아주 조금 혼란스러웠다. 어제의 꿈은 정말 꿈이었던 걸까? 사실, 꿈에서 물린 곳은 손가락이 아닌가. 그렇지만 손가락은 아주 멀쩡하다. 존은 어제의 그 손가락을 세워 이리저리 돌려가며 전등에도 비춰보며 관찰했지만 바늘자국 하나 없었다.  
그렇다. 어제는 셜록이 뱀파이어가 아니라면 세상 누가 뱀파이어겠냐고 그렇게 생각했지만 역시 셜록은 그냥.....어린애일 뿐이다. 열 두 살의 감수성을 가진? 그냥....좀 이상할 뿐이지, 역시 그 환자 때문에 그렇게 생각한 것이리라. 뱀파이어라면...좀 더....그래, 저렇게 생긴.  
길 건너편에 마치 그, 고전적인 드라큘라 영화에서 막 튀어나온 것같이 생긴 머리를 올백으로 넘긴 창백한 신사가 서 있었는데. 사라졌다. 잠시 눈을 깜빡인 사이에 사라졌다.  
  
요즘 셜록때문에 밤에 잠을 못 잔 탓이다. 피곤해서 꿈을 꾸다 못해 이젠 헛것까지 보는구나.  
  
존은 걸음을 빨리 해, 익숙한 문간 앞에 도달했다. 베이커가 221b 번지. 열쇠로 문을 열고, 계단을 올라 익숙한 방안에 들어갔을 때, 언제나처럼 거기 셜록이 있었다. 어젯밤 늦게 잔 탓인지 아직도 가운을 벗지 않은 채 소파에 길게 드러누워 있었다. 팔에는 니코틴 패치를 붙이고는 지겨워, 지루해, 노래를 부르면서. 그의 모습은 여느 때와 같았다. 그런 셜록의 모습이 존을 안심하게 했고, 그것은 그를 신기하게 만들었다. 저런 식충이같은 모습에 안심을 느끼다니.  
  
“우유는? ”

“아, 까먹었네. 그 정도는 네가 사 와도 되지 않아? 오늘 하루종일 손 하나 까딱 안 한 거야? ”

“오, 그런 건 별로 중요치않아. 그건 그렇고, 어제 악몽을 꾸는 것 같던데 지금은 아무렇지 않은 건가? ”

“별 것 아니었어. 신경 쓰지 마.”

“무슨 꿈이었지? 아프간에서의 기억? 그건 아닐 거야, 너는 아프간에서의 아픈 기억보다 스릴을 즐기는 남자니까. 그렇다면, 뱀파이어에게 물리는 꿈이라도 꾼 거겠지? 어제 넌 병원에서 불가사의한 빈혈에 걸린 환자를 봤지. 그리고 내 서재의 브람 스토커가 조금 나와 있었어. 그렇다면, 드라큘라에 대한 상상을 한 게 틀림없지. 깨어 있을 동안 상상한 것들은 종종 꿈에 나오기도 하니까, 자네가 어젯밤 꾼 꿈은 뱀파이어에 관한 꿈이야.”

“오 세상에..이젠 내가 무슨 꿈을 꿨는지도 추론하는군? 그래. 뱀파이어에 관한 꿈을 꿨지. 그건...그냥 악몽일 뿐이야. 어릴 때 꾸는 것들..그런 거 있잖아.”  
  
존은 이 머리좋은 플랫 메이트가 제발 자신의 악몽에 대해 입다물어줬으면 좋겠다고 생각했다. 이런 바보같은 꿈을 꾸고 심란한 스스로가 정말로 정말로 바보같아 미칠 것 같았다.  
  
“그건 그냥 그런 악몽이 아냐. "  
  
“뭐? ”  
  
“뱀파이어는 실제로 존재해. ”  
  
“뭐, 뭐라고? ”  
  
존은 입을 딱 벌렸다. 손바닥으로 머리를 한 번 쳐 봤다.  
  
아야.  
  
아프다. 현실이 틀림없는 것 같다. 지금, 저, 두뇌명석하고 총명한, 세상에서 유일하게 경찰에게 자문을 하는, 셜록 홈즈가 한 말이...뭐라고요? 뱀파이어는 실존한다?  
존은 셜록이 드러누운 소파 옆의 의자에 걸터앉았다.  
  
“아! 잘 못 들었나보군. 뱀파이어는,”  
  
“잠깐, 잠깐, 잠깐. 뱀파이어가 실존한다고? 지금 그걸 말이라고 하는 거야? 그게 없다는 건 요즘은 다섯살 먹은 어린 애들도 알아. 걔들은 이제 산타 클로스도 믿지 않는 세대라고!”  
  
“그건 그 아이들이 믿는 문제이지, 뱀파이어가 실제로 없다는 말은 아니지. 뱀파이어가 없다는 증거를 대 봐.”  
  
“음.. 어....그건 그냥 브람 스토커가 만든 이야기 아냐? 실제로 희생자가 나와서 세상을 떠들썩하게 하거나, 뉴스나 신문에 나온 적도 없고, 본 사람이 나온 것도 아니고, 정말 있다면 BBC에서 다큐멘터리나 리얼리티 쇼라도 하지 않았겠어? ”  
  
“오, 뉴스나 신문에 나오지 않는다고 해서 그게 실재하지 않는다는 건 아니지. 모리어티는 아무데도 나오지 않지만 범죄를 저지르고 있거든. 본 사람이 나오지 않는 건 그 사람들이 다 죽었거나 혹은 뱀파이어가 되었기 때문일 수도 있다네. 정부 차원에서 은폐를 하고 있을 지도 모르지. 이건 가능성의 문제야 존. ”  
  
“정부 차원에서 은폐? 요즘 대체 어디서 무슨 드라마를 보고 다니는 거야? Doctor who나 Torchwood를 너무 본 거 아냐? ”  
  
“그렇게 의심스러우면 내 '형님'한테 물어보시던가. 요새 자주 만나는 것 같던데.”  
  
그렇게 말하고 셜록은 예의 그 포즈로 돌아누웠다. '그 포즈'란 긴 소파에 일부러 자기의 긴 다리를 억지로 구겨서 돌아누워 본인이 삐쳤음을 어필하려는, 아주 우습고 유치한 태아형 수면자세를 말한다.  
존은 그걸 완전히 무시하고 일어섰다.  
  
“어디 가? ”  
  
셜록은 거북처럼 목만 뒤로 쑥 빼돌려 존의 뒷모습을 바라보며 물었다.  
  
“방에.”  
  
노트북을 가지고 방으로 올라온 존은 블로그를 열었다. 그가 블로그로 곧장 들어올 것을 물론 예상한 듯, 셜록이 실시간으로 덧글을 이미 몇개나 올려두고 있었다.  
존은 새로운 글을 작성하기 시작했다.

>   
>  _Being Human_  
>    
>  _병원에 불가사의한 빈혈환자가 들어왔다. 그녀의 목에는 두 개의 상처가 있었고, 공교롭게도 그녀의 이름은 브람 스토커의 그 여주인공과 같은 이름이다. 그렇다. 솔직히 말하자면 그녀를 본 이후로 뱀파이어에 관한 꿈을 꾸었다. 셜록은 내가 그런 꿈을 꿨다는 사실을 알아맞췄다. 게다가 뱀파이어는 실존한다는 발언까지 했다. 뱀파이어가 없다는 사실은 누구나 아는 일이지만, 그는 마치 우리 태양계에 대한 지식만큼이나 그런 것들을 하찮게 여기곤 한다._

존은 여기까지 쓰고 끝을 맺었다. 글을 올려둔 후, 이메일을 확인했다. 셜록과 마이크로프트에게서 온 이메일들을 읽을까 말까 고민하다 둘 다 삭제해버렸다. 그런 다음, 다시 블로그에 가 보니 덧글 몇 개가 달려 있었다.

> _내 두뇌에 쓸모없는 것들을 모두 저장할 필요가 없다는 사실을 다시 한 번 상기시켜 줘야겠군._

_Sherlock Holmes_

> _뱀파이어는 실존한다. 이런 것도 가르쳐 줘야만 하나?_

_theimprobableone_

> _지금 덧글들을 읽고 있는 걸 알고 있다. 일단 내려와._

_Sherlock Holmes_

 

여기까지 읽고나니 힘이 빠지는 기분이었다. 블로그를 운영하는 게 아니라 스토킹을 당하는 기분이다. 어쨌거나 존은 셜록의 이 뻔뻔한 요구, 본인은 발가락 하나 움직이지 않고 오라가라 하는 이 행태에 대해 스트라이크라도 벌이는 기분으로, 일단은 방에서 버텨보기로 했다.  
존이 그렇게 결심하자 마자 띠링 하고 문자메세지가 도착했다. 휴대폰을 들자, 뱀파이어의 비밀을 알려주지 라는 메세지가 보였다. 존은 기본적으로 군인이면서 의사이다. 이런 직업을 갖고 있다면 신을 찾게 되는 일은 간혹 있게 마련이다. 그러나 이런 오컬트적인 세계는 알지도 관심조차 없는 것이다. 솔직히 방금 계단을 올라와서인지 다리도 아팠다. 귀찮기도 하고. 한 번 쯤은 직접 올라오셔도 되지 않나 셜록 홈즈 씨. 그가 침대에 누워 창문을 바라보니 어제보다 일 밀리미터정도 줄어든 것 같은 보름달이 허옇게 빛나고 있었다. 보름달을 가로질러 까만 새 한 마리가 날아가는 것이 보였다.

저게 박쥐라면 웃기겠지. 드라큘라가 날개를 펴고....

존은 눈을 감았다.

 

 

아..이번엔 정말 꿈인 것 같다. 오래된 교회당에 그는 와 있었다. 로마네스크 풍의 교회당의 벽은 이미 반쯤은 허물어져, 벽돌들이 땅에 굴러 다니고 있다. 그 곳에는 익숙한 뒷모습이 보였다.

“난 웬만해선 피를 마시고 싶지 않아. ”

 

“네가 이렇게 윤리적이었다니, 새롭구나.”

 

“윤리의 문제가 아니라. 뒷처리도 귀찮고, 신경쓸 일들이 너무 많으니까. 어쨌거나 나는 그냥 이렇게 알아서 살 테니까 그들에게 신경 끄라고 그래.”

그렇게 돌아서는 그의 얼굴은, 셜록 홈즈, 자신의 플랫 메이트였다. 그리고 맞은편의 남자가 달빛을 받아 얼굴을 드러냈다. 그는 셜록의 형, 마이크로프트였다. 대화를 미루어 짐작컨데, 그들은 뱀파이어였다.  
그러나 이것은 꿈이다. 존은 아주 당연히 그렇다고 생각했다. 왜냐하면 그들의 복장이 좀 복고풍, 아니 심하게 복고였기 때문이다. 70년대나 80년대가 아니라 빅토리아 여왕이 인도를 지배하던, 영광스런 대영제국 시절의 복식이었다. 그러나 코스튬 플레이인지 뭔지를 하고 있는 이의 얼굴은 자신이 알고 있는, 더 젊지도 더 늙지도 않은 모습의 셜록과 마이크로프트였다.  
존 이 그들을 보고 빨리 꿈에서 깨라, 빨리 꿈에서 깨라고 주문을 거는 동안에 창백한 얼굴의 셜록은 존을 발견했고, 그를 향해 다가오기 시작했다. 존이 낯익지만 낯선 얼굴을 한 친구에게서 도망을 가야할까 말아야 할까 고민하는 동안, 셜록은 마치 비디오 빨리감기를 하는 것처럼 앞으로 다가와 얼굴을 맞대왔다.

“도망가.”

존이 그의 색소옅은 눈을 마주보자, 그는 말했다.

“내가 찾을 수 없는 곳으로 가버려. 네 피 냄새는 부드럽고, 달콤하고, ”

그의 손이 존의 뒤통수를 휘감았다.

“바닐라향, 아몬드향, 벌꿀향이 나지.”

그리고 그는 고개를 숙여, 그의 목덜미에 얼굴을 가져다댔다.

“바로 여기서.”

 

 

존은 눈을 떴다. 눈 앞에는 이번에도 셜록이 찡그린 채 서 있었다.

“아까 올라오라고 문자 보냈는데 자고 있었군? ”

뭐?

존은 상체를 일으켜 침대 옆에 떨어져 있던 휴대폰을 주워들고 문자메세지를 확인했다.

 

> _내려와._
> 
> _Sherlock Holmes_

  
  
“왜 내려오라고 했어? ”  
  
  
  
그러나 셜록이 대답하는 것이었다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“뱀파이어의 진실을 알려주려고.”


End file.
